Maybe
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Jane and Maura go on a date. You'll like it, I promise. One shot.


**Not mine, please don't sue me. I promise to give them back unharmed.**

**This is a one shot. I wrote it because I just read this really sad fanfic where Maura is killed, and I just can't do that kind of angst. It depresses me, so I had write something that made me smile.**

**Reviews are a fanfic writer's crack. Please don't forget to put something down so I know you came by to say hello.**

* * *

"Come have dinner with me tonight." Jane wrapped her arms around the blonde in front of her.

The doctor sighed and leaned against the lanky frame behind her. "Jane, I have to finish this report before we can leave."

"So, that's a yes?" The detective bent over and kissed the blonde's neck. "Please tell me that's a yes."

Maura chuckled. "When have I ever told you no?" She batted playfully at the arms wrapped around her waist.

"That's what I'm counting on." Jane pulled the other woman closer to her and smiled as she heard Maura give a small gasp. She leaned over and breathed gently across the back of the doctor's neck before whispering into her ear, "Don't take too long. I have plans for us tonight."

* * *

"I'm ready," Maura briskly entered the squad room. "Where are we going?"

"Well, aren't we just full of energy?" Jane chuckled as she stood up. "You got this, Korsak?"

"Yeah, I think I can handle it. Where are you two lovebirds going off to, anyway?"

"Not telling." Jane winked at the older detective. "It's a secret."

"Oh, I got ya. Have fun," he shook his head at the two retreating figures.

* * *

"You look beautiful today," Jane wrapped her right arm around the blonde. "You look beautiful every day."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Detective." Maura nestled closer to the brunette. "I assume you're driving?"

"How'd you guess?"

* * *

"How did you get reservations here?" Maura nodded to the waiter as he pulled her chair out for her. "They book months in advance."

"I know," Jane smiled. She winced slightly when she sat down. After readjusting her holster, she settled at the table.

"I wish you had let me change, or, perhaps you should have…"

"Nope, I'm comfortable and you look great. Besides, no one can see us out here. We have the whole west balcony to ourselves. Stop worrying about it and figure out what you want." Jane smirked at the woman across the table from her. "You know, after dating me for over a year, I'd think you'd know by now that I hate dressing up."

"Yes, well, at least I've managed to pass _some_ fashion sense to you." Maura regarded Jane from behind her menu. "I can't tell you how happy I was the day you started getting your suits tailored to fit you. It did wonders for your silhouette."

"I only did that because I know how much you _like_ my silhouette." Jane rolled her eyes but smiled at the blush creeping up her girlfriend's face. "What? You think I started having these things tailored because I like knowing half the guys in the department are admiring my assets?" She leaned back to show off her suit. "_Please_. I only care if _you_ admire my assets." She laughed out loud as the blush she was watching deepened.

"I never considered that you might attract unwanted attention from having a nicely fitted suit. If it's impeding your ability to get your job done effectively, then I…"

"Babe," Jane leaned forward and placed a hand on the blonde's arm. "I like to look good for you. Just, you know, in my own style. You can keep the dresses, okay?"

Maura smiled. "Okay, but you will wear a dress sometimes, right? You look… well, you look amazing when you wear a properly fitted dress."

"I'm sure we can find an occasion, but," Jane pulled her hand back and picked her menu up. "Right now is not that occasion. Right now, I'm thinking appetizers."

* * *

"The meal was exquisite." Maura gave a contented sigh. "I can't believe no one else was seated out here. It's such a lovely night."

Jane shrugged. "Maybe they're just not that busy tonight?"

"Sweetie, it's a Friday night. Statistically speaking, most places of business such as this are 'busy'." Maura chuckled at the brunette.

"Whatever it is, let's not waste a good thing." The brunette stood. With a surprising grace, she offered her hand to the still seated doctor. "Come on."

Maura took the offered hand. She wrapped her arm around Jane's as they walked to the edge of the balcony. "It's lovely, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I've always thought so."

They stood there in the quiet as the sun settled over the city below them.

Slowly, Jane pulled away from Maura. Maura tilted her head to side; she knew better than to ask what her girlfriend was up to. Instead, she simply watched her.

Jane smirked, "What? No questions about where I'm going?"

"I suspect you wouldn't tell me if I asked."

"Maybe." Jane stuck her hands in her pockets. "But, maybe I'm not going anywhere."

"I see," Maura narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "In that case, what are you doing, Jane?"

"Now you ask me?" The brunette winked at the blonde and pulled her hands out of her pockets. "I thought, maybe, I'd do something different than ask you if you wanted to go to the Dirty Robber after dinner."

"Oh?" Maura's eyes widened as she watched the detective go down on one knee.

Jane took Maura's left hand in her right and held a small black velvet box in her left. "You know, I'm not very good at expressing my feelings, so I sat down and wrote a whole bunch of stuff out that I wanted to tell you about how great you are and how great my life is with you in it. I had this whole thing planned out about telling you how you make me want to be a better person and how I think we'll have a really great family together. But, now that I'm down here looking up at you, all I can remember about the thing is that it all boiled down to this," Using her thumb, she flipped the box open to reveal a 2 carat solitaire diamond ring. "I love you more than I have anyone in my entire life, and I can't imagine you not in my life or by my side. So, will you marry me?"

"Jane," Maura could feel the tears sliding down her face as she looked into the vulnerable face of the woman kneeling before her. Then, she smiled, "When have I ever told you no?"

"That's what I'm counting on," Jane smiled as she slipped the ring onto Maura's hand. "So, that's a yes?" She stood up still holding onto Maura's hands. "Please tell me that's a yes."

Maura placed a gentle kiss on Jane's trembling lips. "Yes." She laughed.

Jane gave a nervous chuckle. "Okay, good… I don't know what I would have done if you'd said no. It took me forever to set this up."

"Ah hah… Jane Rizzoli, did you reserve this entire balcony for the evening?"

"Maybe."

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane. "I should have known. You never cease to surprise me."

"Good, let's hope I can keep it up." Jane chuckled.

"I have little doubt that you will be able to." Maura again tilted her head to the side in what Jane recognized was contemplation. "Shall we change our names?"

"If you want." Jane shrugged. "I just assumed we'd hyphenate, you know?"

"Jane Isles-Rizzoli and Maura Rizzoli-Isles?" Maura scrunched her face up. "Isles-Rizzoli doesn't have a very pleasing ring to it." She pulled away from her fiancée and walked toward the table. "I think we should maintain the same last name, for sake of simplicity." She sat down and picked up her wine glass.

"Okay, so what do you suggest?" Jane followed Maura's lead.

"Rizzoli-Isles." Maura watched Jane as she thought about it.

"Yeah, we can do that," she leaned back in her chair. "I like that."

"I thought you might." Maura gently set her glass down. "Do we have plans for the remainder of the evening?"

"I thought we'd go where the night took us."

"I think, perhaps, it should take us to my house. It's closer."

"I like the way you think, Dr. Isles." Jane quickly stood up and helped Maura out of her chair.

"I thought you might, Detective."


End file.
